


A court for me

by SilverEndings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: Fern ends up in the world of ACOTAR, meeting Feyre once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fern and Feyre met prior to this fic.

You know that moment, when you realize you're in trouble? That one moment you think: “oh crap!” That’s the exact moment I’m having now. Not because I ended up in a world where my favorite book characters are real, oh no, it’s because they’re pointing weapons. At me. ME! I haven’t hurt a fly in my entire life and now I’m transported into a world where Fae are real and humans could very well be the minority. Plus it doesn’t quite help that the heroine of the book you love oh so much, is practically ripping you apart with only her eyes.

  
Feyre, high lady of the Night Court stood infront of the foreigner. The girl obviously scared, as she should be. Her clothes looked weird, she was wearing a black cotton jacket, pants of a unknown fabric and her shoes were… foreign. Rhys would of cut her head off immediately the moment he sae her. But Feyre knew exactly who she was. After all, Feyre brought her here. She ordered the guards to lower their weapons and helped the girl stand, who was amazed by the fact real fae stood before her. Breathing and living. Feyre remembered seeing Tamlin for the first time. Seeing everyone for the first time. Fae were gorgeous creatures and if this girl was anything like the one she got to know, she was thinking the exact same thing. Fae were gorgeous.

Fern looked around and realized she was far away from home and that the chance of ever returning home was non existent or either really small. Fern and Feyre winowed back to the castle. The moment Rhys lay an eye on Fern he looked at his Queen. Who just smiled and said, “This could be very interesting for all of us.” Rhys silently agreed as he showed the Fern her room.

Fern was excited but at the same time, she felt scared. Scared because these fae were gorgeous, scared because she knew they could kill her at any momemt. Scared because she had a new life, in an unknown world filled with many dangers. Fern went to bed not a moment later. Tired and hoping she was dreaming, Fern fell asleep with a smile.

An unknown danger roared into the darkness of Prythian as Fern’s arrival had awakened it once more.


End file.
